In our laboratory, we have found experimental evidence to support the traditional assumption that alcohol consumption and aggression are related. In the program of research outlined in this application an attempt will be made to determine: 1. the functional relationship between the expression of physical aggression and the quantity of alcohol consumed, 2. the effects of such factors as frustration, social pressure, pain feedback, punishment, and victim characteristics on the aggressive behavior of intoxicated individuals, 3. effective means of controlling the aggressive behavior of individuals who have ingested various doses of alcohol. The research, in sum, will give us some insight into how alcohol influences the expression and inhibition of aggressive behavior in social interactions.